User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Alternate Earth-53
The Other New 53 Inspired by Arty's work with his Imperfects I have decided to throw have a Masterless Gods and Monsters-ish reality that reimagines heroes and villains in different positions. Unlike Negative Earth-851815, which makes a lot of heroes villains and vice versa, and Negative Earth-9602 which does the same thing across MARVEL and DC canon, this will be stricly DC. Heroes DDG Final Flash Armor 2 9603.jpg|Bartholomew Jason Allen is a Speedster superhero from the year 3000. In a heated battle with a to be determined threat (Leaning on Darkseid or Impereix), Barry traveled back almost a thousand years into the past, to get help from the heroes of the "Dawn of Superheroes." He assumes the names Harrison Gregory "H.G." Wells, an intentional reference to Herbet George "H.G." Wells, who was an author who wrote the novel The Time Machine. Superman (Yesterday).jpg|Inspired by Arty's Khan-El, is Kon-Zod (Called Khan on Earth). He was engineered to be the perfect soldier (and eventually General) While he can be ruthless and seemingly cruel, he has what he believes to be the best interests for everyone in mind. He'll be like Friedemann Veidt and Khan from Stark Trek. I'm not sure I'll use this image for him, but it captures the overall idea for what he will act like. Ronnie Rusch and Nathaniel Adam are the Nuclear Man of AE53.jpg|Ronald Jason "Ronnie" Rusch was brilliant chemist and physicist, and Nathaniel Joseph Adam was an accomplished pilot in the US Navy before the fateful day that merged the two, creating Firestorm: The Nuclear Man Black Canary AE152312 and 1939.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is Black Canary. If I involve Red Hood, then they will be partners in more ways than one. More soon, please leave input on who else you like to see though. The Batman Problem You may have noticed there is no Batman or analog of him listed yet. We'll I'm having a problem. I'm thinking about one of four options: Batfleck 2.jpg|The first is to (quite simply) have Batman, either in this suit or the Arkham Knight suit. Either way Batman would be the badass we all know him to be, but there's a catch which problematizes this whole process. Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png|The other suit option Red Hood pre Outsiders Earth-1939.png|Jason Todd could replace Batman as a Punisher like antihero. He'd be largely the same, but his life is changed when his father, who is a member of the Red Hood gang is killed by the Joker after his transformation from Red Hood to Joker. Jason adopts the name of Red Hood and makes the Joker his prime target. I feel like I could possibly squeeze Batman and Red Hood in together, but he'd be the only ward of Bruce, no Dick, Tim, or Damian, and it would be less dramatic. Knight Owl 2Original.png|Then there's Knight Owl. Since the other characters are largely original in conception,I figured why not have Knight Owl take the place of Batman, especially considering it's influenced by Gods and Monsters, which makes iconic villains heroes, and Owlman is an iconic villainous counterpart to Batman. Sasha Bordeaux AE53.jpg|Here comes the problem. Sasha Bordeaux is the Black Widow of this reality (and of DC in general in many ways). She's a problem because I could do something with her with all three options for the Batman of AE53. She'd be a Black Widow to Batman's Iron Man, but with a genuine romance as time progresses, she'd be a former colleague of Knight Owls, before he decides to become a vigilante, or she'd play the Black Widow role again, to Red Hood's Daredevil/Punisher like role. Draft suggested all three, Arty suggested Red Hood, but I'm still unsure. I'll be thinking a lot about it. The Blackhawk Squad Stanislaus Procházka AE53.png|Lieutenant commander Stanislaus "Stan" Procházka. Leader of the Blackhawks. He is a gifted pilot and soldier. He trained Kunoichi (who is also his lover in a reverse Slade and Adeline Wilson). Kunoichi AE53.jpg|(Toshiko or Yuriko) Hasigawa is Kunoichi is the Black Widow of the Blackhawks. She is a superior hand-to-hand combatant, firearm wielder. One of her nicknames is "the Muscle." The Irishman AE53.png|Liam Cormac is the cleverly named Irishman. He's the Demolitions specialist. Djimon Zavimbe AE53.png|Djimon Zavimbe is Raptor, the Wildcard and a gifted pilot. Villians Dru-Zod(Attack)8(48).png|Dru-Zod is Kon-Zod's "Father," that is he was his paternal genetic template. Before Krypton's destruction. Dru-Zod was brutally injured in a fight with the Apex Predator known as Doomsday. He was reassembled by Braniac and turned into a weapon. Joker (4605).png|What DC reality would be complete without Joker? None. Brainiac's final body AE53.jpg|Brainiac may be my best idea on here. He is a Kryptonian A.I. created from the mind of Vril Dox, and enemy general from the technologically advanced (even by Kryptonian standards) Colu. Vril Dox's personality survived the years of programming, and used the coffin of General Dru-Zod as a ship to Earth, where he perfected his body, and made Dru-Zod his minion. Unlike Ultron, Brainiac succeeds in creating a living body for himself, and this is his "Vision" body. General Eiling as Doomsday AE-15.png|Doomsday Billy Zane is Lex Luthor Earth-15.jpg|Lex Luthor Mongul 0.jpg|Mongul is a ruthless dictator of his homeworld and makes people fight to the death for the chance to overthrow him. He'll be a villain to the planned Green Lantern. Sinestro AE53.png|Sinestro was always a bit of a Renegade Green Lantern, but the emergence of the planned Green Lantern leads Sinestro to question not only the Selection process, but also the Guardians of Oa, and the institution of the Green Lantern Corp, which leads him to founding the Yellow Lantern Corp, with Fear as it's emotional spectrum. He runs his planet with an iron fist Victor Zsasz 1415918.png|Victor Zsasz Nicholas G Powell 1415918.png|Firefly Bane RCC.jpg|Bane Anarky AE53.png|Anarky is the Riddler with a political thrust, and more genuine desire to do good. Knightfall AE53.jpg|This will be the AE53 version of the Arkham Knight. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Blog posts Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs